


If You Could See Me Now

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Coping, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Zero catches Axl training and has a few thoughts.
Relationships: Axl & Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	If You Could See Me Now

When Zero stepped into the observation deck of the simulation room at 04:12, he had to run a quick diagnostic on his optical processors.

It was not unusual to see Axl running sims. X always chided him for using them as games, but still the Hunters would find him here at all hours, running ever more dramatic scenarios, gleefully leaping from cover to cover and raining bullet hell onto his opponents.

What was unusual was the bladed weapon in his hands.

Zero had seen him use his late master's double-headed scythe once, when he'd attacked X and Zero while posing as Red. He'd taken them by surprise then. This time, he was in his own form, standing ready as six simulated Reploids approached him in an open arena, brandishing pipes, hammers, and even one beam knife. The Reploids were all solid humanoid builds for heavy labour or security; a fresh Hunter caught out alone might have lasted 30 seconds.

Before the Reploids could surround him, Axl roared and swung at the knife-wielder with an overhead chop, smashing straight through the knife-wielder's hasty block and plunging the scythe haft-deep into his skull. He twisted round and switched off the blade, freeing the body and flinging it into the path of a charging Reploid. The other four rushed Axl head-on. He rolled clear of their strikes, sweeping low at the fighters closest to him. The blade caught one fighter's ankle, throwing him off-balance just enough for Axl to complete the arc and drive the second blade into his eye. Behind Axl, another Reploid threw a cross-swing with his hammer – and found empty air as Axl ducked and thrust the scythe's haft backwards into his stomach. Another thrust upwards rammed the scythe's point into his chin. Then Axl jumped to dodge the remaining fighters, firing his jets to pull the blade with him. The security Reploid who leapt after him landed in a heap, his head also split open.

Two left. Parrying the furious blows from their pipes, Axl hooked and bisected their weapons, scoring the armour on their hands. Unfazed, one lunged forward, only to trip on a scythe blade when Axl dashed past him, leaving his head open for a crushing blow. The last enemy jumped away as Axl swung at his head – but Axl reversed thrust as well, and their combined momentum sank the scythe blade into the back of his neck.

_24 seconds._

Axl rocked on his feet, breathing hard. With the simulation concluded, the automated evaluation popped up on Axl's console and in the observation deck. That should have had him whooping and pumping his fists, or starting another sim with a ten-on-one fight.

Instead he hung his head and let out a short, wheezing laugh.

"Flawless victory. Would you look at that?"

He stood for a while, shaking with soundless breaths, before he raised his hands to the console. His new commands were mirrored in the observation deck.

{Delete session data?}

{Yes} {No}

An interminable silence passed.

{Yes}

Only Axl remained, clasping his scythe.

He was still holding it close when he stared up at Zero, backing away from Zero as he entered. Whatever was on Axl's mind, Zero could only speak for his own thoughts.

"You did well."

Axl didn't reply; but he let Zero approach before he sagged – almost collapsed – against the senior Hunter's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic based purely on the posting date.
> 
> If you are well, give thanks; if you are grieving, please take the time to do so, and know that you are seen.


End file.
